The Encyclopedia
by revolutionchief
Summary: Sara is in trouble and Leonard has to snatch her back.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah! So, I've finally met the Canary face-to-face." The man in front of her had a Cheshire grin upon his face like this was the greatest moment of his life. His hand hovered over her face for a moment then he started to run his finger up and down her jaw bone.

Sara winced. It almost look like she'd been burned. He would have been if she wasn't in thick metal chains.

"Why must I burn you so?" He questioned aloud. "I know for a fact that someone will come to save you. You are the precious Canary that got brought back to life. Obviously someone cares for you."

Sara scoffed. "Then you must be mistaken. I've burnt all of those bridges long ago."

James sobered only for a moment before his creepy voice chimed in again. "Ah, yes. Time traveling. I've always wanted to go back and see my former self. I've always wanted to tell myself to never change, that I'm perfect."

Sara paled slightly that would only make him worse. "Usually people don't go back to give themselves a pep talk. Usually they want to change something."

"Exactly! I want to CHANGE nothing!" the man laughed evilly. "Now, now, what to do with a beautiful young lady like you?"

"Uh… nothing?"

He pulled up a chair and sat in front of her, just staring. She felt really, really uncomfortable. The Canary didn't show it though. She knew someone would be coming for her, it was just a matter of when.

"Oh! I've got just the thing!" He rushed into the other room to grab something, she didn't know what. She knew that her earpiece was on and they could hear everything that was being said. She wanted to warn them while he was out of the room, but the girl couldn't risk it.

Therefore, she just waited until her saving grace appeared, or at least protect them so they wouldn't die. Everyone knew she was the most daring on the ship because she wasn't afraid to die.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Leonard snapped. "The Trickster couldn't have gotten that far."

Gideon was silent for a moment. "Well, Mr. Snart, it seems that I am not able to sense her presence, which means you all will have to go search for her."

"You'd think you'd know how he acts. You have worked with him before." Ray reasoned.

"Not by choice. That man is psycho." The ship was silent for a moment. "You all can wait here, I'm going to search for her."

Rip sighed. "Pair up. Take to the skies and search the buildings." He turned to Leonard. "You don't have any idea as to where he might have taken her?"

Mick looked to Leonard. They were most likely thinking the same thing. "Well, an abandoned building would be ideal."

Leonard and Mick left the ship first. They both had goggles on and their guns were at the ready, for anything that would randomly pop up. They searched multiple buildings and finally arrived at one that released a slight whimper.

"Go get the others. We might need back up. You might not be enough. Who knows how many of Trickster's men are still loyal to him.

Mick sighed, really knowing the answer and not fully falling for his cover up. Mick was the only one who would be able to spot it, being as he'd been his partner for years. He nodded in consent.

"It was coming from the window right above us." Mick nodded and allowed Leonard to use him as a pole to climb up to it. They'd done this multiple times to break into many banks and museums. He pulled out his cold gun and froze the glass. All he had to do was touch the glass and it shattered.

It was difficult, but he managed to pull himself through the window, to see Sara's bloody face. She looked frightened at the fact that he'd arrived. "Well, assassin, I guess it's your ass that needs saving this time."

Sara rolled her eyes. "He is in-" She started jerking simultaneously, frightening Leonard to no tomorrow.

He suddenly heard cackling from the doorway. "I guess Miss Lance did have a knight in shining armor. I just wasn't expecting it to be you. It doesn't matter, really. It just means that you're going to experience the fireworks as well." He laughed sadistically.

"If that's the case, unlock her. She doesn't need to be chained up in the last moments in her life."

"Why? So you can exclaim your undying love for her?" When Leonard didn't make any sound or movement other than pursing his lips, James' face brightened. "Oh! How wonderful! In that case, Unchain her."

Then, Leonard heard a squeaking sound as something slid over the windows, then he heard the sound of Locks clicking together. "Well, this is grand."

When the Trickster left the room, Leonard did exactly as what he said. He unchained her, but strapped to the table was packets of dynamite. If he removed the restraints, the table would blow up, her with it.

"Shit." He looked upon her face. It was pale and looked full of concern, in response to his concerned filled gaze.

"What's wrong, crook?" She barely managed to whisper. Her breath was shallow. "Why are you here? I was pretty sure I'd burned all my bridges."

"You didn't burn this one." He smiled in an uncharacteristic way. It didn't seem to fit his face because she'd never seen that expression before. "I can't lose you."

She looked towards the ground. "What changed? Not even a few months ago you couldn't wait to get out of here."

"I got to watch you dance and kick-ass. What's better than that?" He laughed slightly.

"You helping me find my way. That mission, I don't think I've ever thanked you for it." The girl looked into his eyes and flashed a quick somber smile. "How much time do we have left?"

Leonard checked the timer on the bottom of the table and grumbled. "A minute and thirty-two seconds. Mick will be back with the others."

"Well, if these are going to be my last moments, I want to make sure I do something I've wanted to do for a long time." That earned a confused look from the man above her. "Come here. I need to whisper something in your ear."

Leonard cautiously leaned down and shivered slightly when he felt her warm breath against his neck. "Use your cold gun to freeze the system."

Leonard almost slapped himself in the face. He couldn't believe he'd been that absent minded. "Right. It might get cold in here."

He whipped out his cold gun after he adjusted his goggles upon his face. He knelt beside her and pulled the trigger, allowing a blue stream of ice to release and freeze the bomb system. "What about the window?"

He immediately turned and shot the bars on the window, causing them to shatter. Cold released the restraints and scooped her up into his arms. He saw everyone below him, waiting for them to jump down, or in Leonard's case, fall down. Luckily, a pair of arms grabbed him under the armpits before his back could hit the ground and he seriously hurt his legs.

Both Mick and Ray offered to carry her, but Leonard said no and never let go of her until she was in the med bay, resting. The electricity that coursed through her veins made her ridiculously tired and fall unconscious after everything was deemed okay and her body registered she was safe..

The team was ultimately surprised that Leonard didn't leave the med bay until she'd awoken. That didn't mean that he was lying over her bed grasping her hand, no. He was too stubborn for that. He didn't even know what the protectiveness he was feeling towards her was.

He simply watched from across the room, inconspicuously reading a book as his cover.

"Wow. You must either be just flipping through the pages or really wanting to learn new things."

He immediately flipped the book shut and looked at the cover. The Encyclopedia. The man wanted to slap himself so much right at that moment. "It was the only way for people to leave me alone." That was half true. "Well, now that you're awake, I'm taking my leave. Try not to do anything else stupid." He stated as he walked out of the room.

Sara simply laid slightly propped up in the makeshift cot and let out a giant huff of air. What was going on with her?

"Hey! I see everything is okay now?"

The blonde looked up and smiled brightly at Ray. "Why and how are you always so chipper?'

"I honestly don't know, but Laurel and Oliver would have had my head if something happened to you."

Her eyebrows almost hit her hairline. "You protect me?" She scoffed slightly. "Please."

"Anyway, Gideon already deemed it okay for you to get back into action whenever you're ready and Captain wants to see you in his office. Whenever you're ready, of course. We don't want Leonard getting angry at us or anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Sara arrived at her quarters. She glanced around the room. It didn't look anything like the home she'd grown up in, other than the fact that there were the simple necessities of what a bedroom required. It was kind of small, but big enough to move around. Her dresser and wardrobe were stocked with random items of clothing she might use on an everyday basis and just down the hall was the monster of all closets. Gideon had a major closet with clothing from all through the ages. It was truly amazing.

What she didn't get though, was that everything fit into the room like a puzzle piece. If something shifted even an inch, it would throw the whole room out of whack. It would be complete and utter chaos. Just like her wardrobe now.

The blonde used to have a system in the way her clothing was hung in the closet. It had to be color coordinated. Laurel used to make fun of her when she would take the time to sort through and make sure her closet looked truly like a rainbow.

She one at a time, threw each of the articles of clothing into a pile of their own color. Blue was the most common color, black being next. After every single stack was as tall as it could go and the closet was empty, she started to unload the colors in order. Black started at the left and it ended with white at the right end.

"Hey, Sara, are-"Leonard slowly opened the door more when he realized that she couldn't hear him. Not only was she in the closet, she was bopping up and down with the headphones that were in her ears. He'd never seen her so care free. He was supposed to retrieve her for the time master, but he couldn't stop the rare moment of her contentment. It was actually amusing to watch.

When she turned to hang another color of clothes, she jumped, causing her headphones to fall out of her ears. Sara's eyebrows were furrowed and her hand was over her heart. "Shit, Leonard! Don't do that!"

"I thought you were an assassin. I thought you had… special training for things like this." He spoke with a smirk. "I didn't think one could scare you this badly."

She rolled her eyes and she took a normal stance. "I am. I just don't think I need to be on guard when I'm aboard my temporary home."

"You can never be too careful, Lance. Someone can just walk up and stab you in the back and you wouldn't know until you're too late." He smirked.

"Oh? Has that happened to you before?" Sara's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"I didn't come here to have idle chat about feelings and past times. I came here because the Captain wants to let us in on his little plan, which we most likely will not be attending if we don't behave ourselves."

"As you can see, I'm already busy." Sara grabbed a pile of green shirts and turned towards the closet again. "Just let me know what he says okay?"

He watches her carefully as she organizes the green clothes from lightest to darkest. "I didn't know that assassin's like rainbows."

Sara paused in her movements and put her headphones back on. "Yeah. I like colors. So what?"

"Are you OCD or something?"

"Go to the briefing and let me know what is going on. We'll talk later. I just want to get this done so I can feel more at home." She both ordered and complained at the man. When he didn't move, she turned the music back on and started bopping with the rhythm again.

She didn't notice the man smirk as he watched. Leonard lingered a few more minutes before going to the briefing. The gang would know something was up if he stayed in her room and organize her closet rather than attend the meeting. He already knew they suspected something was up the other day when he was reading the Encyclopedia.

"Alright, what's the deal this time?" He questioned sarcastically. When they didn't respond he immediately knew they were expecting Sara. "She's not coming. She's reorganizing her closet."

He watched as Rip mumbled to himself quietly in an amused way. The others all waited for the man to speak. "We really need Miss Lance here." He drawled from a British accent. "She is a crucial part of this."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Obviously she's not wanting to hear what you have to say currently. She said to relay the message." He smirked. "It will be a lot more interesting coming from me."

"I really don't understand why I put up with you three." Rip gestured to Mick and Leonard. Sara was automatically included. They were the three that usually caused chaos on their missions.

"Without us you'd be dead." Mick stated bluntly. He knew he was right. Everyone did.

"Anyway," Rip cleared his throat. "Back to what I was saying. On our mission tomorrow you should take that Encyclopedia that you reading while you were watching after Sara."

Leonard's right eyebrow arched. "Why would I take that? What is this mission exactly?"

"Well, Stein is going under as a teacher. You and the others are to be students."

"Aren't we a little old to be students? Maybe I should be the teacher."

Stein looked at him and sassed. "What are you going to teach? How to be a terrific at stealing things?"

Rip cleared his throat gaining attention to the room once more. "It is university, Mr. Snart. You best be learning some of this science he's going to be teaching. You'll need it."

"What exactly is the actual mission part of this?" Jax questioned. "I'm assuming we aren't going to pretend to be university students for no reason."

"Well, it turns out that one of Savage's minions has a side job as a Professor."

"So, Savage is here at the same time we are?" Jax questioned carefully.

"Just because one of his minions is here doesn't mean he is. He's got hundreds of men worldwide working for him, don't you forget." The time master explained.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for all of us to be in the field? Some of us are wild cards." Ray reasoned.

"Normally I would agree, but because this campus is so large, everyone will have to have their eyes and ears open."

Mick huffed and spun around on his heels. "Call me when you need some real damage to be done. I didn't come along to play student."

"This mission is going to take a few days."

Ray perked up. "Does that mean I get to do the college thing again? Do we get dorms?" Kendra let a tiny smile form from the corner of her lips. He looked like an excited little kid. It was rather cute.

"Sort of, you are getting apartments." The whole group cheered. "You will have to partner up. There is only three, so two or three to one. You will be shown everything tomorrow. Have a good night's rest and I shall see you tomorrow.

"WHAT? I AM GOING TO COLLEGE AGAIN?" Sara exclaimed. Leonard couldn't tell if the blonde was excited or angry with the tone of that yell. After a few moments, he decided it was a little of both.

"Yeah, don't let it go to your head. It's only a few days."

"Maybe I'll actually do something this time." Sara stated happily. "I'm actually excited about this."

"That makes one of us."


	3. Chapter 3

"What is the point of all this?" Mick mumbled. "This is nothing but a waste of time."

"We are doing what we have to do." Leonard replied. "Just think of all the stores on this campus that needs security testing."

"Don't you dare think about it."

"You think we're going to listen to you old man?"

"Mick." Leonard snapped.

Sara and Kendra both huffed in annoyance. "Come on, boys. Not here. We've got things to do."

"Like find our apartments." Sara agreed as she grabbed both Mick and Leonard's wrists and started to drag them along the sidewalk towards the housing buildings. Both the men tugged their wrists out almost immediately.

"We're not little kids, Lance." Leonard stated.

"You weren't moving so, I thought I'd lead the way."

Mick shook his head. "Why did we agree to live with her?"

"Because there will be no restrictions to what we're able to do. We could escape and do some… business in the middle of the night. We may even have a new accomplice."

"Don't get your hopes up too much. I'm trying to keep straight on this mission. Get things done and move on."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Yes, because things always go smoothly, right?"

They finally reached the apartment and Sara wasn't surprised as to what she saw. It was basic and already furnished. She knew from what Rip had told her that there were "accessories" stashed in a special spot in the house. It was somewhere that no one else would find it.

The Rogues were happy that the fridge was stocked with miscellaneous food items. According to them, the best thing about joining the team, other than having access to all of the banks and museums throughout time, was all of the food they didn't have to pay for.

They all sighed as they stared at the coffee table. They had actual class schedules. They had five each. They were to carry concealed weapons to each and every class. Leonard was the one to snatch the papers and hand them out. "What is the point of doing this? I'm just going to ignore everything that happens academic wise."

"You will turn in at least something until we find out who the Savage minion is. If we find him, we find Savage." Sara reasoned.

"There's a reason I dropped out of school. This was it." Leonard stated. Everyone in the room knew that wasn't true, but they didn't point it out. "Besides, what does all of this have to do with anything?"

"Well, if you would look at your schedule and then look at ours, we all have class with "Professor" Stein in the afternoon. I'm assuming that it's only going to be our team. We can meet up every day and make strategic plans and get assignments together. That is what we have so far."

"Well, back to the topic of the apartment, there are only two rooms. How is the sleeping arrangement going to happen?"

"Well, there's only a few different combinations in which I sleep with one of you or you sleep with each other." Sara smirked. "Your choice."

Mick stared at the couch for a moment. "I vote that Leonard gets the couch."

"Why do you get to decide?"

"Well, Sara can kick ass if she doesn't get a room and I'm too big for a couch."

"I'm too tall."

"Boys! If it's that big of a deal I will take the couch tonight and one of you will tomorrow. Take your things to a bedroom and shut up."

Leonard looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Why don't you come over here and make me."

"What are you implying, Mr. Snart?" Sara stated. "Do you not think that I won't kick your ass?"

"I'm not sure that's the thing that he had in mind." Mick cleared his throat when he realized that she knew what he was really implying, but she was choosing to ignore it. Therefore, he ignored the pair's further bickering as he retreated from the room. As he suspected, it turned into a fist fight. Sara threw the first punch.

There was no arguing hands down that Sara was the winner.

When he wandered back in he rubbed his forehead in frustration when he saw what was happening. Sara had his hands tied up with a string from God knows where and she was sitting triumphantly on top of his chest.

This was going to be a long mission.

According to Mick, the next day didn't get any better. They were still bickering and they were still pushed into having fist fights, by their own minds of course. He was more than happy when the three split up for their classes.

Sara ventured to her first class to find Kendra sitting in the back with an empty seat near here. I wonder if she actually knew they'd have it together. "Hey."

"Sara! How was your night?" She didn't need an answer when Sara rolled her eyes. "Mine was somewhat frustrating as well. I didn't want to share a bed with Ray. He was extremely upset."

"You're dating though, right? What's the big deal?"

"I don't know. I like having privacy. Is that too much to ask for when you're trapped with men and outnumbered 24/7?"

"No, I completely understand. Which is why I ended up tying Leonard to the couch last evening."

"You… tied him to the couch? For recreational reasons?" She gave a small smile hinting as something that Sara didn't fully expect.

"No, definitely not." Sara stated flatly. "Nor would I ever."

Kendra rolled her eyes. Obviously there was chemistry between them. Thy just couldn't see it apparently. "You can't tell me you've never thought about it though, right?"

The blonde was silent for a few minutes as the Professor started a lecture on grammar she took notes on the boring stuff simply to think about what her next answer would be. "I have, but what makes me weary about it is the age gap. I mean… I feel a connection, I'm just worried about other things too."

The hawk grew a surprised expression. "Sara Lance is finally scared of something as mundane as a relationship? I never thought I would see the day."

"Yeah well… I don't want to get shunned from my family because I'm shacked up with a crook. My dad is an officer. He fights to keep people like Leonard in bars. He sure as hell won't approve of him."

"I really don't think that it should matter. I'm sure if your dad sees how happy you are, nothing would matter and never mind the age gap. There's nothing to worry about there."

Sara shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head. "I don't know. I don't do feelings very well. Ever since the pit, nothing has been right. I'm not sure about anything right now."

"Then keep what I said in mind. You both have chemistry. Everyone can see that, which is most likely Mick is so annoyed at you two for fighting last night."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Don't be counting on it. The only way I am going to act on this is if one of us is nearly dead. I'll bet that he feels the same."

Meanwhile, Mick had skipped his class and made his way to the gym to let off some steam. He didn't think that living with Sara would be that big of an issue, otherwise he would've asked for Jax to be their last roommate. He helped them when they stole the giant jewel. Why wouldn't he help with a bank?

Maybe they needed to plan a small side mission for tonight. That sounded like a good idea to the man. Maybe it would get the pair to finally get along. He snorted when he thought of the other alternative. He would just shove the pair into the bedroom and lock the door.

"So, what is the plan Stein?"

The man shifted slightly uncomfortable. "Why do you always assume that I always have the answers?"

"You're right." Sara smirked. "I have a plan."

Kendra placed her hand to her forehead. "Your plans never work out well. Let Leonard make the plan."

Leonard's eyebrows rose. "No, I want to hear what the assassin has to say. It is a team effort after all. We can always shoot it down if it's terrible, right?"

"We all pair up and search the campus as if we're students exploring it for the first time."

"No."

Sara scoffed. "What's your plan then, Leonard?"

"We already know what this man looks like. It's just a matter of finding him. He could be either dead or under a rock for all we know." Leonard looked to Mick and smirked. "It's our time, buddy. Looks like we've got a situation that needs fixing."

Stein's eyes widened. "We are not robbing something just to bring him out of hiding."

"No, there's a club down towards the edge of campus for people like us. If you're looking for Savage, your buddy that you're looking for will most likely be there and he'll know where he is at." Leonard explained.

Ray cocked his head to the side. "And what if he's not?"

"Then at least we got to go clubbing." Leonard stated in his usual sarcastic tone, although he meant every word.


End file.
